Port Charles
}} Port Charles, New York is the fictional setting of the ABC Daytime soap operas General Hospital and its spin-offs Port Charles and General Hospital: Night Shift. It was revealed that the Queen's Point setting of The Young Marrieds, a short-lived sister series to General Hospital that ran between 1964 and 1966, was a suburb of Port Charles. Locations within the town are described, below, using in-universe tone. History Conception and origin When the series first began, General Hospital was set in an unnamed city or town somewhere in the United States of America. Between 1964 and 1966, Queen's Point, the setting of the short-lived soap opera, The Young Marrieds, was considered to be a suburb of that same unnamed city, part of a plan to feature regular crossovers between the two shows which never materialized due to the cancellation of Marrieds. It was not until 1977 that the General Hospital setting was finally established as the fictional city of Port Charles, New York. The early history of Port Charles is not extensively covered onscreen. Character dialogue indicates that the city once had an extensive milling industry, for which catacombs were built to divert water. The catacombs have played a role in numerous storylines; years later, in a 1985 plot, they were extended under the city's Asian Quarter. During the Prohibition era, Port Charles was known to have ties to the mafia, which, as later recounted in an episode in 2002, operated at least one speakeasy in the city. A storyline broadcast in 1985 revealed that, at some time in Port Charles' history, a large ghetto area known as the Asian Quarter was built to house the city's Asian population. Racial discrimination in the city has been a point of tension many times; minority residents were reportedly denied housing and bank loans in the mid-20th century, and one of Port Charles' first African-American council members, the character Bradley Ward II, faced racist opposition from his white counterparts in the 1970s (he was later murdered). Homosexuality became a topic after Bobbie Spencer's adopted son Lucas Jones was the victim of a gay basher. Other plots have dealt with issues such as the planned construction of a polluting incinerator near the city's ethnic neighborhoods. Disasters and crimes 1963–99 *In September 1977, a hurricane strikes the city, claiming the lives of Martha Taylor and David Hamilton's wife and child. *In August 1981, the town experienced a blizzard in the midst of summer. The cause of this blizzard was determined to be Mikkos Cassadine's weather machine. *In June 1983, a distraught husband takes the General Hospital cafeteria hostage, after a botched surgery by Monica Quartermaine leads to the death of his wife. *In 1988, a bomb explodes in the main exhibition tent of the Port Charles Art Festival. *In 1990, a blackout hit the city when Cesar Faison joined together the alien crystals from the planet Lumina. *In February 1991, the Quartermaine S.S. Tracy sank in the middle of Port Charles Harbor, unleashing toxic chemicals and causing an environmental disaster, injuring Mac Scorpio. *In 1991, the town experienced an earthquake, which destroyed many homes and caused a lot of damage. *In May 1994, a school bus for a Port Charles elementary school crashes, leaving B.J. Jones dead. 2000–09 *In June 2001, a bus collided head on with a train near the city, interrupting the Nurses Ball, the social event of the year in Port Charles. *In February 2004, the Port Charles Hotel burned down. Zander Smith was believed to be dead, but later revealed alive. The hotel was completely destroyed, but later rebuilt by Australian billionaire, Jasper Jacks, who renamed it the Metro Court after his now deceased wife, Courtney Matthews. *In August 2004, many were trapped at the Quartermaine Mansion while a serial killer was on the loose, killing Sage Alcazar and Trent Parker. The killer was Mary Bishop, who also tried to stab Emily Quartermaine. *In July 2005, another hurricane strikes the city of Port Charles, but fatalities and damage was light compared to the 1977 hurricane. *In November 2005, two trains collided in the Glencoe tunnel which is located near the city. Reese Marshall died. Alexis Davis gave birth to Molly Lansing-Davis, with the help of Robin Scorpio, Emily Quartermaine and Ric Lansing. * In February 2006 an epidemic spreads through out Port Charles forcing the hospital to be quarantined. Several fatalities occur which include Dr. Tony Jones, Courtney Matthews, and Danny McCall. *In August 2006, another blackout swept through Port Charles. As a result, Alexis Davis, Sonny Corinthos, and Kristina Corinthos-Davis were stuck in the Metro Court restaurant. *In February 2007, the Metro Court's lobby was taken hostage by Jerry Jacks and eventually, destroyed by an explosion. This hostage situation lasted for 12 hours. Alan Quartermaine died of a heart attack and Robin Scorpio and Max Giambetti were shot. *In October 2007, Nikolas Cassadine decided to throw a Black and White Ball in honor of the late Dr. Alan Quartermaine. Soon enough, disaster struck in the form of Anthony Zacchara. Anthony shot, stabbed, or stalked 15 people. It later was discovered that there was actually a second intruder Diego Alcazar who strangled Emily Quartermaine to death, attacked Nikolas Cassadine, and nearly strangled Carly Corinthos Jacks to death as well. *In late 2007 to early 2008 a killer/stalker was in Port Charles as the Text Message Killer. Four people were murdered. *In March 2008, an abandoned cannery warehouse located on the main docks was blown up by a series of bombs that were planted by the late Diego Alcazar. Carly's unborn baby died. *In September 2009, Andrea Floyd poisons Edward Quartermaine, causing him to have a heart attack while driving. Edward's car wrecks into the General Hospital Carnival, causing many injuries. In karma, Andrea, herself, is killed. 2010–present *In December 2010, a bus heading to Cedar Mountain for a ski trip crashes, injuring Olivia Falconeri, Matt Hunter, and Morgan Corinthos, and giving Kristina Corinthos-Davis hypothermia. The bus driver dies on site and Kristina's friend Ali dies at the hospital. *In October 2011, Lisa Niles wakes up from her coma to terrorize Port Charles. She attacks seven people, including Johnny Zacchara, Anthony Zacchara, Elizabeth Webber, Robin Drake, and Patrick Drake. *From late August to early September 2012, Jerry Jacks (under the orders of Cesar Faison) puts a pathogen in the water supply and everyone in town becomes deathly ill, except Alexis Davis and Josslyn Jacks, whom he had inoculated. Jerry blackmails Ewen Keenan and enlists Joe Scully, Jr. into helping him before being presumed dead in an explosion. A cure to the pathogen is found and only the Quartermaine family cook dies. *In early 2013, Stephen Clay, under the alias "Caleb Morley," goes on a killing spree, believing he's a vampire. His victims include Alison Barrington, Officer Bud Carlson, and Professor Jay Mosser. Stephen framed Detective John McBain for the crimes, while trying to disappear with his biological son, Rafe Kovich, Jr., and Sam Morgan, whom he believes to be his deceased wife, Livvie Locke. Stephen kidnaps Sam and her son, Danny, before being killed by John and Lucy Coe, while Sam and Danny are saved. *From February 2014-February 2015 there was an impostor posing as Luke Spencer. Helena Cassadine and Luke Spencer planned to blow up the Haunted Star but they were stopped by Sonny Corinthos. On February 6, 2015 it was revealed that Fluke was Luke all along Geography Port Charles is portrayed as a fairly large city, approximately the size of Rochester or Buffalo, located in Western New York somewhere on the shores of Lake Ontario between the Buffalo–Niagara Falls and Syracuse areas. In 1993, the producers of General Hospital filmed several exterior locations in and around the Western New York area, including Letchworth State Park and the village of Perry. The skyline of downtown Rochester stands in for aerial shots of Port Charles. Within the fictional universe of General Hospital, the city of Port Charles coexists closely with the real cities of Rochester, Buffalo, and Niagara Falls. Events in the series in which characters travel to nearby cities indicate that Port Charles is located relatively close to all of these locations. Port Charles is depicted as a separate metropolitan area; its description and location relative to Buffalo and Syracuse suggest a thinly disguised version of Rochester itself. Separate from but proximate to both Rochester and Buffalo, and located on a body of water (as "Port" would indicate), the most likely location for Port Charles would be on Lake Ontario north of Batavia, lending credence to the theory that Port Charles represents Rochester. The city's ZIP code is 16543.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056758/trivia?tr=tr0651847It was stated on the May 6, 2011, episode. According to the U.S. Postal Service Directory this specific postal code does not actually exist, however the zip prefix 165 is designated for Erie, Pennsylvania. Digital displays on phones seen on screen show a "716" area code prefix, which is the area code for the Buffalo-Niagara area and the western end of New York State. The area code for Rochester is "585". Several episodes broadcast in September 2013 made reference to a water shuttle connecting Port Charles directly with Toronto. Such a ferry service was at one time contemplated connecting Toronto and Rochester across Lake Ontario: it ran for a short period in 2004 and 2005 before being abandoned. On several occasions it has been implied (but never openly stated) that the opposite shore across from Port Charles Harbour is located in Canada. Notable areas ;Asian Quarter The Asian Quarter is a ghetto district, historically home to a large Asian population. It has been a frequent target of organized crime operations. ;The Point The Point is a high vantage point in the woods of Port Charles. It has been the site of romantic outings, a place for quiet introspection, and the scene of several accidents involving cars falling (or nearly falling) into the lake below. Also referred to as Lookout Point and Vista Point, it is located on the same road as Shadybrook Sanitarium, and meets Harbor View Road and Old Bluff Road at a three-way intersection. It may correspond to Rochester's real-life Pinnacle Hill (a high point at the southern end of that city) or Cobbs Hill. ;Port Charles Park The Port Charles Park is a popular hangout spot, though very dangerous at times; characters have fallen victim to assaults, rapes, kidnappings, and murders here. ;Queen's Point Queen's Point was the setting of The Young Marrieds, retroactively revealed to be a suburb of Port Charles. Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio currently make their home there, as do Elizabeth Webber and her sons. ;Spoon Island Spoon Island is the location of Wyndemere Castle, the clifftop Cassadine family home. The island was originally bought by Ned Ashton as a present for his fiancee Dawn Winthrop, and later the Quartermaines leased the island to Cesar Faison who was under the alias of author P.K. Sinclair. The island was taken over by the Cassadines when Stefan and Nikolas moved to town in 1996. The castle contains many secret passages and underground tunnels, and has been the location of many murders and crimes. ;The Waterfront As its name suggests, Port Charles is a major port; its waterfront area is a favorite meeting place for city residents and is the transportation link to Spoon Island. The waterfront district has been under the control of Sonny Corinthos for over a decade, though rival gangs have tried to move in on his territory. Ownership and transfer of Waterfront property, such as the money-laundering front Fisherman Village, has been featured several times in show storylines. The Elm Street Pier (Luke Spencer's childhood home) and Kelly's Diner, a local eatery, are located here, and Bobbie Spencer owns a restored brownstone at 1224 Elm Street on the Waterfront, where several characters have lived. Places of interest Amenities *;The Haunted Star (1227 Dock Street, Slip #1): Owned and operated by Lulu Falconeri and Johnny Zacchara. The Haunted Star is a yacht that was gifted to Luke and Laura Spencer as a wedding present from Helena Cassadine in 1981. Before it was given to Luke and Laura, the ship belonged to the aristocratic Cassadine family and was previously named The Titan. Luke and Laura ran a night club here for a short time and hosted a sports benefit on its Grand Opening Night in 1982 attended by Port Charles finest citizens. When Luke and Ethan left town in 2011, Luke's daughter Lulu Spencer asked her brother Nikolas Cassadine for money to buy the Star. Nikolas gave her all the money that she needed, and she bought the casino. *;The Floating Rib (formerly Jake's): Owned and operated by Coleman Ratcliffe. In March 2012, Luke Spencer paid Coleman to renamed the bar "The Floating Rib" after the former restaurant in Port Charles that was open in the 1980s. : Manager: Mac Scorpio *;Kelly's Diner (324 Wharf Street): Owned by Luke Spencer and Bobbie Spencer. Kelly's was introduced in the 1980s as a waterfront diner that also features boarding rooms upstairs. Originally run by Paddy Kelly and his wife Rose, Kelly's quickly became a popular meeting place for the people of Port Charles. Not long after opening Rose, hired Luke Spencer as a waiter for the diner. Some years after Paddy was killed, during an incident with the mob, Rose decided to leave town and sold Kelly's to Ruby Anderson, who became known for her sage advice and famous chili. When Ruby passed away in 1999, she left Kelly's in the hands of her niece and nephew, Luke and Bobbie Spencer. Luke found it especially difficult to keep Kelly's afloat without Ruby. : Manager/Cook: Shawn Butler : Waiter: TJ Ashford. *;Pozzulo's: Owned by Sonny Corinthos and originally acted as a front for his mob business. Currently running as a legitimate Italian eatery. *;Other Places: ** Archer Pavilion ** Bamboo Bar ** Barney's Place ** The Cellar ** Club 101 ** Delafield's ** Duke's Club ** Luke's Club ** Luke's Place ** Luzetta's (bakery) ** The Oasis ** The Outback ** Paradise Lounge (strip club) ** The Recovery Room ** Tea House ** Vaughn's (strip club) ** Wyndham's Department Store ** Xtreme Motors Businesses *;Edward Louis Quartermaine International (ELQ): ELQ International, or Edward Louis Quartermaine International, (formerly ELQ Industries and ELQ Enterprises) is a multinational conglomerate headquartered in Port Charles. Owned by the wealthy Quartermaine Family, it is one of the largest businesses in the region. It is a rival company with nearby Chandler Enterprises and Buchanan Enterprises. Subsidiaries * L&B Records — Record label founded by Lois Cerullo and Brenda Barrett, seized by Edward Quartermaine in 1996 * Donely Shipping — Shipping company once owned by Sean Donely * Jacks Cosmetics — Cosmetics company founded by Jasper Jacks * CoeCoe Cosmetics — Cosmetics company owned and founded by Lucy Coe * Chloe Morgan Designs — Design company owned by Chloe Morgan, and later by Lila Quartermaine * Port Charles Hotel — Elegant hotel that was purchased by the Quartermaines in 1993 until it was burned down, The Metro Court was built on the site * Pickle-Lila — Business founded by Lila Quartermaine which manufactured relish * Pickle-Eddy — Business founded by Tracy Quartermaine which manufactured relish (formerly part of TAQ) * Lila's Kids Summer Camp — Youth camp established in honor of benefactor Lila Quartermaine * The Brownstones Waterfront Living Complex- A waterfront revitalization project managed by Morgan Corinthos. * The A.J. Quartermaine Memorial Clinic- A clinic offering free health care to the waterfront community. To be managed by Lucas Jones. Shareholders These people own a certain percentage of the common stock in ELQ. 12% Shareholders * A. J. Quartermaine * Ned Ashton * Dillon Quartermaine * Jason Morgan * Skye Quartermaine 6% Shareholders * Maya Ward * Brook Lynn Ashton * Michael Corinthos * Daniel Morgan * Lila Rae Alcazar 5% Shareholders * Monica Quartermaine * Alice Gunderson These people own a certain percentage of the preferred stock in ELQ. * Lucy Coe (1%) * Carly Corinthos Jacks * Sonny Corinthos Current CEO *Michael Corinthos ( Current CEO (2014-), Shareholder) Former CEO *Edward Quartermaine (1978-1989) *Alan Quartermaine (1989-1990) *Ned Ashton (1990-1991) *Paul Hornsby (1991) *Ned Ashton (1991-1996) *Edward Quartermaine (1996) *Ned Ashton (1996-1999) *A.J. Quartermaine (1999-2000) *Edward Quartermaine (2000-2001) *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (2001-2002) *Co-CEO Edward Quartermaine (2002) *Co-CEO Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (2002) *Edward Quartermaine (2002) *Ned Ashton (2002-2003) *A.J. Quartermaine (2003) *Ned Ashton (2003-2004) *Edward Quartermaine (2004) *Tracy Quartermaine (2004-2005) *Lorenzo Alcazar (2005) *Tracy Quartermaine (2005-2013) *Co-CEO Tracy Quartermaine (2013) *Co-CEO Lucy Coe (2013) *A.J. Quartermaine (2013) *Tracy Quartermaine (2013-2014) Current Employees *Ned Ashton - Former CEO; Stockholder *Tracy Quartermaine (Former CEO (2013-14), Board member) *Rosalie Martinez - Personal assistant to Michael Quartermaine Former Employees *Lorenzo Alcazar - Former Stockholder (30%); sold to Carly; former CEO *Lee Baldwin - Former Chief Legal Counsel *Scott Baldwin - Former stockholder, former Chief Legal Counsel *Asher Caldwell (Former employee) *Alexis Davis - Former Chief Legal Counsel *Abby Haver - Former Executive Assistant *Paul Hornsby - Former CEO *Sam Morgan - Former personal assistant to Edward Quartermaine *Alan Quartermaine - Former Stockholder; former CEO *Alexandria Quartermaine - Former employee *A.J. Quartermaine - Former CEO; former employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Dillon Quartermaine - Former Employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Edward Quartermaine (Founder and Owner, Majority Shareholder and Chairman of the Board) (1978-2012) *Laura Spencer - Former secretary *Luke Spencer - Former employee *Cheryl Stansbury - Former employee *Justus Ward - Former Board member; former Chief Legal Counsel *Duke Lavery (Former employee) Current Shareholder/Board Member *Lila Rae Alcazar - Voting stockholder (6%) control of Skye Chandler-Quartermaine *Brook Lynn Ashton - Voting stockholder (6%) *Ned Ashton - Former CEO; voting stockholder (12%) *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine - Former CEO, former board member, voting stockholder (12%), controls Lila Rae Alcazar's voting stock (6%) *Lucy Coe - Former Co-CEO, non-voting stockholder (1%) *Michael Corinthos - CEO; former junior executive; voting stockholder (6%) *Alice Gunderson - Former honorary Vice President, former security adviser, voting stockholder (5%) *Danny Morgan - Voting stockholder (6%) control of Sam Morgan who gave A.J. and Tracy Quartermaine each half via proxy *Jason Morgan - Voting stockholder (12%), non-voting stockholder control of Sam Morgan who gave A.J. and Tracy Quartermaine each half via proxy *Sam Morgan - Former employee, controls Jason and Danny Morgan's voting stock (18%) half each via proxy to A.J. and Tracy Quartermaine *Dillon Quartermaine - Former employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Monica Quartermaine - Voting stockholder (5%), non-voting stockholder *Tracy Quartermaine - Former CEO; board member; non-voting stockholder *Maya Ward - Voting stockholder (6%) Former Shareholder/Board Member *Lorenzo Alcazar - Former Stockholder (30%); sold to Carly; former CEO *Scott Baldwin - Former stockholder, former Chief Legal Counsel *Julia Barrett - Former stockholder *Amanda Barrington - Former board member *Katherine Bell - Former Stockholder *Michael Corinthos (Former employee, Shareholder) *Sonny Corinthos - Former board member, former stockholder *Bill Eckert - Former stockholder *Carly Jacks - Former stockholder (30%) *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Former stockholder *Alan Quartermaine - Former Stockholder; former CEO *A.J. Quartermaine - Former CEO; former employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Lila Quartermaine - Former Stockholder *Edward Quartermaine (Founder and Owner, Majority Shareholder and Chairman of the Board) (1978-2012) *Justus Ward - Former Board member; former Chief Legal Counsel *;Cassadine Industries: Owned by The Cassadines. Cassadine Industries is a large international conglomerate, which was founded by the Cassadine family in the late 1970s as a front to cover for their dirty dealings. But the business took off, being controlled by Mikkos Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Helena Cassadine, and Nikolas Cassadine amongst others. In December 2005, a single Cassandine Industries account was estimated to be worth $15 million at the time. As of May 2009, Cassadine Industries was estimated to be worth over 20 billion dollars. **Subsidiaries ***Emily Bowen Quartermaine Memorial Clinic ***Equinox Corporation ***General Hospital. **Employees ***CEO and Shareholder Nikolas Cassadine ***Shareholder Helena Cassadine ***Shareholder Alexis Davis *;Corinthos Coffee Importers: Owned by Sonny Corinthos. This coffee shop was opened in December 2006 by Sonny Corinthos to serve as a front for his illegal activity. Sonny frequently worked out of an office in the building. **Employees ***Current CEO: Duke Lavery ***Shawn Butler. ***Jordan Ashford. *;Deception Cosmetics: Owned by Laura Baldwin and Lucy Coe. In 2013, Laura was convinced by Lucy Coe to revive Deception, but Laura only agreed to be her partner if they change the company to be health related, turning the company to a health spa and gym. : Trainer: Milo Giambetti *;Jerome Gallery: Owned by Ava Jerome. The Jerome gallery is an art gallery owned by Ava Jerome. Ava's brother Julian Jerome is her financial backer. It was opened in November 2013, when Ava moved her art dealing business to Port Charles. The gallery also serves as a front and base for the Jerome mob family's illegal dealings. *;McCall and Jackal Private Investigators: Owned by Bernard K. Abrahms **Employees ***Sam Morgan ***Damian Spinelli Media *;Jerome Media: Owned by Julian Jerome. **Subsidiaries: ***Crimson Magazine: Crimson is a fashion magazine that was run by Connie Falconeri. Jasper Jacks helped Kate get the magazine off the ground by becoming a major investor. ***The Port Charles Press Newspaper: The Port Charles Press (formerly The Port Charles Sun and The Port Charles Herald) is a local newspaper in Port Charles. In December 2011, Pres Floyd bought The Herald and renamed it The Press. In May 2012, Todd Manning bought it, renamed it again, reformatted it as a tabloid, and moved its offices into the Crimson offices in The Metro Court. * Everyday Heroes (talk show) * WLPC (TV station) * KRPC (Radio station) * Christina Comes Home For Christmas (Film) - 30's/40's film played on TV many times around Christmas through Llanview and Port Charles, that came out on DVD in 2012 Education * Charles Street High School * Madison Preparatory * Port Charles High School - Molly Lansing-Davis * Port Charles University (PCU) - TJ Ashford * Queen of Angels * Winston School Government agencies ;Port Charles Courthouse The Port Charles Courthouse is located in the heart of downtown, close to the police department. In addition to its courtrooms, it houses the offices of the district attorney. ;Port Charles Police Department - 1438 Central Avenue The local police department has long been an ineffectual tool against the growing mafia presence in Port Charles. Many characters past and present have been employed here, including various Police Commissioners. ;World Security Bureau An international spy agency first introduced in 1980, the WSB's agents have included Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane; Sean Donely and Frisco Jones. When first introduced the WSB was said to be a multi-national organization, something similar to a super-charged INTERPOL which pursued high level international criminals such as the Cassadine family and Cesar Faison. In addition to covert operations, the WSB also maintains a para-military force for operations and has control over prison facilities. The WSB has also been involved in counter terrorist operations. In addition to enforcing the law, the WSB also uses some tough and ethically questionable tactics against its targets, as witnessed by the fact that during his supposed "death" from 1992 - 2006 the WSB employed Robert Scorpio as an assassin. There also seems to be an X-Files quality to the organization, as Anna Devane once commented that Robert Scorpio was pursuing some alien artifacts as part of a WSB mission. Medical facilities ;General Hospital - 6065 Central Avenue The famous General Hospital is a major city employer and the workplace of many resident characters. Privately funded projects include the Tania Jones Memorial Day Care Center, the Dominique Baldwin Pediatric AIDS wing, the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS wing, the Michael Corinthos III Pediatric Head Trauma Wing, and the Jessie Brewer Wing. Exterior shots of the hospital are images of the Los Angeles County-USC Medical Center, located just miles from the show's Los Angeles studio. ;Shadybrook Sanitarium Shadybrook is a psychiatric facility located just outside of Port Charles, on the same road as Lookout Point. ;Crichton-Clark Clinic The Crichton-Clark Clinic is a medical facility located in Scarsdale, New York. It is known for being one of the best medical facilities for neurological studies. The clinic is directed by Victor Cassadine. ;The A.J. Quartermaine Memorial Clinic The A.J. Quartermaine Memorial Clinic is a medical facility located in Port Charles, New York. It is to be opened in late 2015 and provide free health care to the waterfront community. The clinic is owned by ELQ Michael Corinthos. It will be managed by Lucas Jones and Sabrina Santiago. ;Other Medical Facilities * Emily Bowen Quartermaine Memorial Clinic * Ferncliff Asylum * Mercy Hospital * Port Charles Women's Clinic * Roselawn Sanitarium * County Hospital * Miscavige Hospital for the Criminally Insane Religion * St. Timothy's Church - Father Coates (priest) * Mount Hebron Church * Queen of Angels Church * General Hospital Chapel * Sailor's Chapel * St. Anne's Cemetery * All Saints Chapel (44 Harbor View Rd) Legal facilities * Mason, Petrovich, and Miller Law Firm ;current partners :Alexis Davis :Diane Miller :Rosalyn Kwan ;former partners :Theo Hoffman :Claire Walsh ;current clients :Sonny Corinthos :Carly Jacks :Julian Jerome :Maxie Jones ;former clients :Brenda Barrett :Nikolas Cassadine :Dante Falconeri :Franco :Jason Morgan :Sam Morgan :Kristina Corinthos-Davis :Kate Howard :Matt Hunter :Jasper Jacks :Todd Manning :John McBain :Luke Spencer :Lulu Spencer :Damian Spinelli Transportation * Port Charles Airport * Star Fall (airline charter) * Slick's Taxi Service Residences and lodging ;Alcazar Mansion Located at 243 Sky Cliff Road, the mansion is the former residence of Lorenzo Alcazar and his family. ;Greystone Manor Located at 120 Harbor View Road, the large estate is owned and inhabited by Sonny Corinthos and his staff, and stationed with guards. ;Harborview Towers Located at 122 Harbor View Drive, the Harborview Towers are a high-end apartment complex in downtown Port Charles that has been home to Jason Morgan (penthouse), Sonny Corinthos, and their various roommates and significant others. The Towers are located directly across from the Metro Court Hotel (former Port Charles Hotel). ;Stone Manor Located at 690 Harbor View Road, the mansion is the residence of Isiah Falconeri and his family. The mansion was built from the ground up by the Chief Of Police in honor of Michael Stone. ;The Metro Court Hotel Located at 1420 QuartzAugust 23, 2013 episode. Lane, the Metro Court was built by Jasper Jacks in the place of the Port Charles Hotel when it burned down in 2004. The "Court" section of the name is after Jax's girlfriend at the time, Courtney Matthews. The hotel features luxurious rooms, a pool, a spa, a boutique, a restaurant, as well as office spaced leased to various businesses. Several residents live full-time in the hotel rooms. ;Quartermaine Mansion Located at 66 Harbor View Road, the mansion is home to the wealthy Quartermaine family and staff, and currently owned by Monica Quartermaine. The mansion also features a boathouse and guesthouse.Episode on May 12, 2008 ;Rendezvous Motel A low-end motel that has been home to various residents and guests. ;The Ward House Founded by Mary Mae Ward, this orphanage was destroyed by Damian Smith in a plot to take over the land for an incinerator. Other Locations ;The Courthouse The Port Charles City/County Courthouse is located in the heart of downtown, apparently very close to the PCPD. It consists of courtrooms and offices, which house officials such as Alexis Davis and Scott Baldwin, the District Attorney and Special Prosecutor. In 1998, Carly Corinthos Jacks shot Tony Jones in open court. Faith Rosco was shot and killed here by a sniper in 2005. Jason Morgan and Amelia Joffe came under fire outside of the building in 2007. In 2012, Todd Manning pulled a gun on Sonny Corinthos, only to be stopped by John McBain. It has been the sight of many life changing court battles, including in 2012 when Maxie Jones was sentected to 20 years (though she is later released after new evidence points to Matt Hunter). ;The PCPD One of the best known organizations in Port Charles is the Port Charles Police Department. It has handled several crimes in the city, but not always well. It has several officers that are informants to the mob, most notably the late Logan Hayes and Cooper Barrett. Current employees include commissioner Anna Devane and Dante Falconeri. The address is 1438 Central Avenue ;Port Charles Park The Port Charles park is a popular hangout spot, though can be dangerous at times. Elizabeth Webber was raped here, while Michael and Morgan Corinthos were kidnapped by Faith Rosco, Jake Spencer was kidnapped by Maureen Harper, and Georgie Jones was strangled by the Text Message Killer. Maxie Jones was later attacked and knocked out here in November 2008. ;The Haunted Star This ship was originally owned by the Cassadine family and was given to Luke and Laura Spencer by Helena Cassadine as a wedding gift in 1981. Luke and Laura ran a night club here for a short time in 1982. In 2003, Luke reacquired ownership and turned the ship into a casino. It has been owned by many different people over the years, but is currently owned by Luke and Laura's daughter Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, and is now a nightclub. The address is 1227 Dock Street, Slip #1. ;Kelly's Diner Waterfront diner and boarding house originally owned and operated by Rose Kelly. It is currently co-owned by Luke and Bobbie Spencer and managed by Shawn Butler. ;Lookout Point/Vista Point The Point, as it's often referred to, is a high vantage point that sits steeply in the woods of Port Charles. It's been the spot of many outings and events in the past. This is where Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli often go to think. In May 2002, an upset and foggy minded Carly Corinthos drove her car off of one the steep cliffs, causing it to plunge into the lake. In early 2003, Carly pushed Courtney Matthews' car off of the same cliff in order to cover up her involvement in Elizabeth Webber's hit-and-run. In August 2007, Logan Hayes took Lulu Spencer on a picnic date here. In winter 2007, Lorenzo Alcazar kidnapped Lulu, and ordered her exchange to take place at The Point. Hangman's Bridge is located in this general area. In February 2008, Diego Alcazar had planned to hang Sam McCall and Elizabeth Webber off the bridge as a final stand in his role as the Text Message Killer. Right as they arrived, Elizabeth attacked Diego, causing the car to swerve off the bridge and hang there, swaying back and forth. All three lived, but Diego was soon after killed. In December 2008, Johnny Zacchara and Lulu went there to look at the stars. This is when Johnny was almost arrested for lude behavior in November. Lookout Point is located on the same road as Shadybrook Sanitarium, and meets Harbor View Road and Old Bluff Road at a three-way intersection. ;The Docks/Waterfront/Pier As its name suggests, Port Charles is a major port. The Waterfront district has been under the control of Sonny Corinthos for over a decade, though rival gangs have tried to move in on his territory, such as Lorenzo Alcazar, the Ruiz brothers, and others. Kelly's, a local eatery, is located in this area and the Elm Street Pier is also located here. Majority of the Port Charles waterfront is owned by the Pride-Philips Company, which was given to Courtney Matthews as a thank you from a woman whose life she saved. Courtney later sold Pride-Philips to Lorenzo Alcazar. In 2008, Alexis Davis and Sam McCall are attacked here by the Text Message Killer. On March 17, 2008, one of the warehouses on the docks, an abandoned cannery, exploded. Sonny met with Claudia Zacchara to return Johnny to her. She arrived, and got on the phone with an ally to try and peace with them and Sonny. Meanwhile, Trevor Lansing and sniper stood on a loft in the warehouse, poised to shoot Claudia. Ric Lansing and Marianna Erosa were in another part of it, trying to cover the dead body of Randy. Carly finally finds Michael, where he confesses to shooting Kate Howard. They began to leave and go home. Meanwhile, a bomb is slowly ticking away. Right as the sniper pulls his trigger, the bomb goes of, and an explosion rips through the building. Everyone survives the event, but Carly miscarries her baby. Soon after The Docks became the site of a fake prescription drug ring headed up by Jerry Jacks. The ring produced placebos that claimed at least one life; a female heart patient. Matt Hunter was the prime suspect, but the extent of his involvement cleared. Andrei Karpov had a cargo ship, Odyssey, docked in the harbor. When the Russian mob invaded PC in 2008 many things happened here including: Andrei Karpov stabbed Sonny, and threw him into the harbor with weights on his ankles. But just in time, Carly jumped in and saved him. Weeks later, Sonny killed Karpov here. In late December, Sasha Donev was shot and killed by a sniper here. In early January 2009, Jason blew up Sonny's latest cargo shipment. In 2011, Shawn Butler stops a bomb from going off here later Dante Falconeri is shot here. ;Elm Street Pier Elm Street is a poorer district within the city and is located near the Waterfront. It is notable for being the place where one of the city's most famous and flamboyant residents, Luke Spencer, grew up. Luke's sister, Bobbie Spencer, owns a restored brownstone here, which became the residence of several Port Charlesians. Alan Quartermaine and Mike Corbin used this district of Port Charles to meet up with prostitutes while fighting addictions. Maxie Jones was almost raped here after buying hydrocodone for Lucky Spencer. Robert Scorpio was beaten up by Lorenzo Alcazar's enforcers for not revealing the location of Skye Quartermaine, who was pregnant with his child at the time. The B&N department store is located somewhere in this area. This is also where launch for Spoon Island is located. Many high level Port Charles citizens meet on the Elm St. Pier daily. ;Pier 52 Pier 52 is a pier that has gone infamous for most of the recent crimes that has happened, it first started off with the Pier 52 shootout, a shootout involving Jason Morgan, Joe Scully, Jr., Bernie Abrahms, and Cesar Faison disguised as Duke Lavery. The next crime to occur at the Pier was when Caleb Morley murders Alison Barrington, Caleb returns to the Pier along with Rafe Kovich, Jr. and Officer Bud Carlson. Caleb stabs Officer Carlson to death and tries to kidnap Rafe but fails. Todd Manning and Heather Webber are hiding out at Pier 52 while waitng for a boat in order to leave Port Charles but before they can, Caleb arrives and stops Heather from leaving with Danny Morgan by choking her by the neck and throwing her into the harbor, Caleb tries to kidnap Danny but Todd stops Caleb and both Todd and Caleb struggle over the stroller. Caleb threatens Todd to leave but Todd refues and before Caleb can do anything he hears the police sirens and runs off. After Todd is arrested, Caleb goes back to the Pier where he kidnaps both Sam Morgan and Danny. Three people were killed at Pier 52, Bernie Abrahms, Alison Barrington, and Officer Bud Carlson all died at Pier 52. Port Charles society The Nurses' Ball From 1994 to 2001, the Nurses' Ball at the Port Charles Hotel was the social event of the year. It was most notable for raising charitable funds for various HIV/AIDS organizations, both on the show and in reality. From 1997 until 2001, the Ball served as a major crossover where characters from both Port Charles and General Hospital interacted. A train/bus collision interrupted the last Ball in 2001. No on-screen reasons were given for the event's discontinuation, but rising expenses and budget cuts for both shows, along with the revamp of Port Charles in 2001, were speculated as to why the producers decided to end the annual Ball. . In 2013, Sabrina Santiago, Felix Dubois, and Elizabeth Webber (nurses at General Hospital) and Dr. Patrick Drake, along with Lucy Coe worked to revive The Nurses' Ball. Tracy Quartermaine agreed to fund the event, but when the check fell through, an anonymous donor donated the funds necessary to cover the costs. The Nurses Ball coincided with the 50th anniversary of General Hospital in April 2013. General Hospital Pediatric Ward Christmas Party For many years, the Pediatric Ward Christmas party has been the focus of General Hospital episodes airing just before Christmas. It is traditional for the current chief of staff to read the Christmas story to the ward's young patients. The chief is also accompanied by the General Hospital volunteers dressed up as Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, and elves. Children of General Hospital cast members are often featured as the sick children on the ward. The party has not been held onscreen since 2006, although several characters mention it and attend it off screen every year. Port Charles Residences Apartments/Lofts/Penthouses * Clay Apartment (829 Hawthorne Dr, #82) - Residence of Dr. Silas Clay and Kiki Jerome. * Cooper Apartment - Residence of Brad Cooper. * Corinthos Aptartment (827 Emerson Avenue, Apartment 3-C) - Owned by Michael Quatermaine. * DuBois-Santiago Apartment (135 High Street, Apartment #22) - Residence of Sabrina Santiago and Felix DuBois. * Falconeri Loft (682 Paulson Street, Apartment #4B) - Residence of Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Rocco Falconeri and Damian Spinelli . * Falconeri Apartment (Apartment #3) - Residence of Olivia Falconeri. * Giambetti Loft (Apartment #7E) - Residence of Milo Giambetti. * Jerome Penthouse (Penthouse #979) - Residence of Julian Jerome. * Johnson Apartment - Residence of Epiphany Johnson. * Morgan Penthouse (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2) - Residence of Sam Morgan, Danny Morgan, Alexis Davis and Molly Lansing-Davis. * Winslow Garden Apartments (114 Clover Avenue, Apartment #68) - Residence of Maxie Jones and Georgie Spinelli. Estates * Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road) - Residence of Sonny Corinthos. * Jacks Estate (657 Harbor View Road) - Residence of Carly Jacks, Josslyn Jacks, Bobbie Spencer, Lucas Jones, Morgan Corinthos and Jake Doe. * Quartermaine Mansion (66 Harbor View Road) - Owned by Dr. Monica Quartermaine. Residence of Dr. Monica Quartermaine, Alice Gunderson, Ned Ashton, Tracy Quartermaine, Michael Quatermaine and Avery Jerome Quatermaine. * Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island) - Residence of Nikolas Cassadine, Spencer Cassadine and Alfred. Hotels * Metro Court Hotel (1420 Quartz Lane) - Owned and operated by Carly Jacks and Olivia Falconeri :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite #403' - Residence of Scott Baldwin :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite #305' - Residence of Kyle Sloane. :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite #815' - Residence of Anna Devane :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite #917' - Residence of Lucy Coe :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite ' - Residence of Dr. Kevin Collins :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' - Residence of Max Giambetti and Diane Miller :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' - Residence of Liesl Obrecht. :**'Metro Court Hotel: Suite' - Residence of Ric Lansing. Houses * Drake Home (Queen's Point suburb) - Residence of Emma Scorpio-Drake and Patrick Drake. * Hardy Home (453 Maple Avenue) - Residence of Audrey Hardy. * Lesley's House - Residence of Dr. Lesley Webber. * Scorpio House - Mac Scorpio and Felicia Scorpio. * Spencer House (1424 Elm Street) - Owned by Bill Eckert. * The Brownstones (1424 Elm Street) - Owned by Michael Corinthos. * Webber Home (458 Lexington Avenue; Queen's Point suburb) - Residence of Aiden Spencer, Cameron Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. * ' Obrecht House' - Liesl Obrecht. Other residences * Kelly's Diner (324 Wharf Street) - Residence of Nathan West, Shawn Butler and TJ Ashford. * Nite Lite Motel (745 Pinelawn Road) - Residence of Jordan Ashford. * Pentonville Penitentiary - Residence of Madeline Reeves, Matt Hunter and Rex Stanton * Shadybrook Sanitariume - Residence of Franco, Nina Clay and Heather Webber. * St. Timothy's Catholic Church - Residence of Father Coates. * The Island (Puerto Rico) - The frequent vacation home of Sonny Corinthos. * Cassadine Island (Greece) - A fortress owned by Nikolas Cassadine. Helena Cassadine is currently residing here. Former Port Charles Residences Apartments/Lofts/Penthouses * Ashton Loft (321 Harbor View Road) - Former residence of Alexis Davis, Lois Cerullo and Ned Ashton * DuBois-Santiago Apartment (135 Hyde Street, #22) - Former residence of Britt Westbourne * Faison Apartment (#687) - Former residence of Cesar Faison and Joe Scully, Jr. * Falconeri Condo (#3) - Former residence of Olivia Falconeri * Falconeri Loft (682 Paulson, #4B) - Former residence of Connie Falconeri II and Olivia Falconeri. * Giambetti Loft (#7E) - Former residence of Lulu Spencer-Falconeri * Harborview Towers (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #2) - Former residence of Alexis Davis, Brenda Barrett, Courtney Matthews, Damian Spinelli, Georgie Spinelli, Hope Morgan, Jason Morgan, Justus Ward, Kristina Cassadine, Maxie Jones, Molly Lansing-Davis and Rafe Kovich, Jr. * Harborview Towers (122 Harbor View Drive, Penthouse #4) - Former residence of Brenda Barrett, Carly Jacks, Stone Cates, Lily Corinthos, Lucas Jones, Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos, Reese Marshall, Sean Donely, Sonny Corinthos and Tiffany Donely * Haver/Corinthos/Manning/Jerome Apartment (827 Emerson, #3C) - Former residence of Abby Haver, Kiki Jerome, Morgan Corinthos and Starr Manning * Jerome Penthouse (#973) - Former residence of Morgan Corinthos * Jones Apartment (2790 Bristol Street, #3E) - Former residence of Tania Jones and Tony Jones * McCall Loft (#346) - Former residence of Sam Morgan * Spencer Apartment (27 South Patton, #2B) - Former residence of Aiden Spencer, Cameron Spencer, Jake Spencer, Lucky Spencer and Siobhan Spencer * Webber Apartment (829 Hawthorne Drive, #24) - Former residence of Heather Webber and Steve Webber * Winslow Garden Apartments (114 Clover Avenue, #68) - Former residence of Damian Spinelli, Ellie Trout, Johnny Zacchara, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Starr Manning and Trey Mitchell * Zacchara Penthouse (344 West Adams) - Former residence of Anthony Zacchara, Connie Falconeri and Johnny Zacchara Estates * Alcazar Estate (243 Sky Cliff Road) - Former residence of Lila Rae Alcazar, Lorenzo Alcazar, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Michael Corinthos and Carly Jacks * Falconeri Estate (124 Shoreline Road) - Former residence of Connie Falconeri * Greystone Manor (120 Shoreline Road) - Former residence of Brenda Barrett, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Michael Corinthos, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Olivia Falconeri, Carly Jacks, Ava Jerome, Kiki Jerome, Leticia Juarez, Molly Lansing-Davis, Duke Lavery, Reese Marshall, Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Alec Scott and Claudia Zacchara Corinthos * Jacks Lake House (657 Harbor View Road) - Former residence of Shawn Butler, Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos, Jasper Jacks and Lulu Spencer-Falconeri * Quartermaine Mansion (66 Harbor View Road) - Former residence of Lila Rae Alcazar, Brook Lynn Ashton, Brenda Barrett, Katherine Bell, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Lois Cerullo, Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, Lucy Coe, Virginia Cooke, Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos, Robert Frank, Carly Jacks, Ava Jerome, Kiki Jerome, Georgie Jones, Ethan Lovett, Chloe Morgan, Jason Morgan, Alan Quartermaine, Dillon Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine, Lila Quartermaine, Joe Scully, Jr., Luke Spencer, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Justus Ward, Maya Ward, Karen Wexler, Dawn Winthrop and Anthony Zacchara * Wyndemere Castle (Spoon Island) - Former residence of Brook Lynn Ashton, Ned Ashton, Katherine Bell, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Gia Campbell, Helena Cassadine, Irina Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Stefan Cassadine, Cesar Faison, Jerry Jacks, Lucas Jones, Lydia Karenin, Ewen Keenan, Colleen McHenry, Caleb Morley, Liesl Obrecht, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Rebecca Shaw, Aiden Spencer, Bobbie Spencer, Cameron Spencer, Jake Spencer and Elizabeth Webber * Zacchara Mansion (257 Cardinal Drive) - Former residence of Trevor Lansing, Anthony Zacchara, Johnny Zacchara and Claudia Zacchara Corinthos * ' Bell Mansion (69 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Katherine Bell .Former Residence of Katherine Bell , Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Ned Ashton, Tracy Quartermaine, Michael Quatermaine and Avery Jerome Quatermaine. * Barrett Manor (125 Shoreline Road) - Former residence of Brenda Barrett, Alec Scott Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Jason Morgan and Zander Smith Harlan Barrett Veronica Wilding Julia Barrett Jasper Jacks Sonny Corinthos Oscar Barrett * ' Cassadine Mansion (62 Harbor View Road)' - Owned by Helena Cassadine.Former Residence of Helena Cassadine ,Stefan Cassadine, Cesear Faison, Jerry Jacks, * Cassadine Estate (248 Sky Cliff Road) - Former residence of Helena Cassadine, Lorenzo Alcazar, Elizabeth Webber, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and jerry Jacks * Cassadine Manor (259 Cardinal Drive) - Former residence of Helena Cassadine, [Harlan Barrett], Cesear Faison and Claudia Zacchara Corinthos Hotels * Acorn Motel (Room #16) - Former residence of Joe Scully, Jr. * Nite Lite Motel (745 Pinelawn Road, Room #203) - Former residence of Danny Morgan and Heather Webber * Rendezvous Motel (Room #201) - Former residence of John McBain * Rendezvous Motel (Room #204) - Former residence of John McBain * Rendezvous Motel (Room #205) - Former residence of Sam Morgan * The Croydon Hotel (Suite #1775) - Former residence of Laura Templeton * Metro Court Hotel (1420 Quartz Lane) * Suite #324 - Former residence of Joe Scully, Jr. * Suite #343 - Former residence of Carly Jacks, Jasper Jacks and Josslyn Jacks * Suite #403 - Former residence of Laura Baldwin and Scott Baldwin * Suite #413 - Former residence of Ava Jerome * Suite #421 - Former residence of Laura Baldwin, Nikolas Cassadine, Jerry Jacks and Luke Spencer * Suite #423 - Former residence of Brenda Barrett, Pres Floyd, Jasper Jacks, Julian Jerome, Todd Manning and Luke Spencer * Suite #433 - Former residence of Robert Scorpio * Suite #483 - Former residence of Max Giambetti * Suite #487 - Former residence of Diane Miller, Felicia Scorpio-Jones and Mac Scorpio * Suite #633 - Former residence of Reese Marshall * Suite #718 - Former residence of Anna Devane * Suite #815 - Former residence of Emma Scorpio-Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake and Luke Spencer * Suite #819 - Former residence of Courtney Matthews * Suite #917 - Former residence of Holly Sutton * Suite #1205 - Former residence of Olivia Falconeri * Suite #1220 - Former residence of Carly Jacks * Suite #5529 - Former residence of Patrick Drake * Suite #6305 - Former residence of Jasper Jacks and Johnny Zacchara * Suite #6306 - Former residence of Anthony Zacchara * Port Charles Hotel (1420 Quartz Lane) * Suite #174 - Former residence of Justus Ward * Suite #213 - Former residence of Damian Smith * Suite #244 - Former residence of Mike Corbin * Suite #347 - Former residence of A.J. Quartermaine * Suite #683 - Former residence of Alexis Davis * Suite #753 - Former residence of Faith Rosco * Suite #778 - Former residence of Ned Ashton * Suite #885 - Former residence of Frisco Jones * Suite #915 - Former residence of Skye Chandler-Quartermaine * Suite #918 - Former residence of Jasper Jacks * Suite #987 - Former residence of Luis Alcazar * Suite #992 - Former residence of Katherine Bell Houses * Baldwin House (777 Douglas Street) - Former residence of Scott Baldwin and Serena Baldwin * Barrett Cottage (860 Birch Tree Lane) - Former residence of Brenda Barrett, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Jason Morgan and Zander Smith * Bishop Cottage - Former residence of Connor Bishop, Mary Bishop and Nikolas Cassadine * Cassadine Cottage - Former residence of Gia Campbell and Nikolas Cassadine * Delgado House (1970 Lindbrook, Llanview, Pennsylvania) - Former residence of Téa Delgado and Danny Morgan * Davis Lake House (57 Lake Road) - Former residence of Alexis Davis, Molly Lansing-Davis, Kristina Corinthos-Davis, Rafe Kovich, Jr., Ric Lansing, Sam Morgan and Danny Morgan * Hardy House (453 Maple Avenue) - Former residence of Steve Hardy, Elizabeth Webber and Sarah Webber * Jacks House (607 Braidwood Trace) - Former residence of Michael Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos, Carly Jacks and Jasper Jacks * Lansing House (55 Cherry Lane) - Former residence of Ric Lansing and Elizabeth Webber * Lavery House (309 Baptiste Way) - Former residence of Anna Devane and Duke Lavery * Scorpio House (formerly the Webber House) (1020 North Yale) - Former residence of Rachel Adair, Brook Lynn Ashton, Laura Baldwin, Matt Hunter, Felicia Jones, Georgie Jones, Maxie Jones, Mac Scorpio, Emma Scorpio-Drake, Robin Scorpio-Drake, Lesley Webber and Rick Webber * Scorpio-Drake House (Queens Point, #1938) - Former residence of Matt Hunter and Maxie Jones * Spencer House (formerly the Ward House) (24 Royal Street) - Former residence of Laura Baldwin, Sly Eckert, Cameron Spencer, Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Bradley Ward, Dan Ward, David Ward, Idios Ward, Mary Mae Ward, Elizabeth Webber and Lesley Webber * The Brownstone (1424 Elm Street) - Former residence of Simone Hardy, Tom Hardy, Tommy Hardy, B.J. Jones, Felicia Jones, Frisco Jones, Georgie Jones, Lucas Jones, Maxie Jones, Tony Jones, Bobbie Spencer, Cheryl Stansbury and Marcus Taggert, Kiki Jerome and Morgan Corinthos * Webber House (13 King Street) - Former residence of Lesley Webber * Webber House (458 Lexington Avenue, Queens Point) - Former residence of Jake Spencer *''' Barrett House (459 Lexington Avenue, Queens Point)' - Former residence of Brenda Barrett, and Jason Morgan Alec Scott *'Scorpio-Drake House (329 Elm Street, Queens Point)' - Robin Scorpio-Drake and Patrick Drake Other residences * '''Crichton-Clark Clinic Scarsdale, New York' - Former residence Helena Cassadine, Stavros Cassadine, Victor Cassadine, Nina Clay, William Eichner, Peter Harrell, Sr., Peter Harrell, Jr. Jason Morgan, Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Dr. Young * Ferncliff Asylum - Former residence of Lucy Coe, Todd Manning, Robin Scorpio-Drake (Critical Care Wing, Room 16) and Heather Webber * Kelly's Diner (324 Wharf Street) - Former residence Diego Alcazar, Jordan Ashford, Brenda Barrett, Cooper Barrett, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Jagger Cates, Lily Corinthos, Dante Falconeri, Tammy Hansen, Jimmy Lee Holt, Felicia Jones, Georgie Jones, Maxie Jones, Ric Lansing, Courtney Matthews, Miguel Morez, Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Celia Quartermaine, Dillon Quartermaine, Edward Quartermaine, Lila Quartermaine, Javier Ruiz, Juan Santiago, Rebecca Shaw, Lucky Spencer, Luke Spencer, Holly Sutton, Keesha Ward, Elizabeth Webber and Heather Webber * Lazarus Yachts I and II - Former residence of Sam Morgan * McCall and Jackall Private Investigations - Former residence of Damian Spinelli * Miscavige Hospital for the Criminally Insane - Former residence of Heather Webber and Luke Spencer * Pentonville Penitentiary - Former residence of Anthony Zacchara, Ava Jerome, Carter, Franco, Julian Jerome, Maxie Jones, Michael Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Johnny Zacchara and Sonny Corinthos. * Shadybrook Sanitarium - Former residence of Laura Baldwin, Connie Falconeri, Carly Jacks, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri and Elizabeth Webber * St. Timothy's Catholic Church - Former residence of Trey Mitchell and Mateo Ruiz * The Haunted Star Yacht (1227 Dock Street, Slip #1, Suite A1) - Former residence of Luke Spencer * The Haunted Star Yacht (1227 Dock Street, Slip #1, Suite C3) - Former residence of Dillon Quartermaine and Georgie Jones * The Haunted Star Yacht (1227 Dock Street, Slip #1, ) - Former residence of Ethan Lovett * The Ianai (Maui, Hawaii) - Former residence of Danny McCall, Jason Morgan and Sam Morgan Infrastructure of local politics Current Members of Government ; Current Mayor :Janice Lomax, Mayor (2012-) ; Former Mayor :Quinn Waser (1969-1974) :Bruce Jennings (1974-1979) :John Everett (1979-1983) :Luke Spencer (1983) :Lee Baldwin (1983-1985) :Ken Morgan (1985-1987) :Earl Richmond (1989-1993) :Tom McClintock (1997-2001) :Riley Dowd (2001-2006) :Garrett Floyd (2006-2011) ; Current City Council members :Pete Sorelli, City Councilman (2009-) ; Former City Council members :Casslyn Verga (1986-1991) :Dover (1992) :Jerry Perez (1994-1996) :Ron Blake (1994) :Justus Ward (1995-1996) :Clemens (1995) :A.J. Quartermaine (1996-1997) :Raymond (2009) Current personnel of the District Attorney's Office ; Current District Attorneys :Scott Baldwin (2002-2004, 2013-) ; Former District Attorneys :Chase Murdoch (1966-1971, 1973-1979) :Mitch Williams (1979-1980) :Bill Richardson (1982-1983) :Mick Boyer (1984) :Ken Morgan (1984-1985) :Brett Madison (1986) :D.A. Lombardi (1986) :Michael Schultz (1990-1991) :Abbey Mitchell (1993) :Michael Schultz (1994) :Justus Ward (1998) :Scott Baldwin (2002-2004) :Ric Lansing (2004-2005) :John Durant (2005-2006) :Alexis Davis (2005-2006) :Ric Lansing (2006-2008) :Alexis Davis (2008-2009) :D.A. Martinez (2012-2013) :Joseph Campbell (2012-2013) :Benjamin Lazaro (2013) ; Current Assistant District Attorneys :Louise Addison (2009-) :Natalia Rodriguez (2015-) ; Former Assistant District Attorneys :Xavier Coons (1967-1973) :Ross Jenelle (1974) :Mitch Williams (1978) :Scott Baldwin (1988) :Jessica Holmes (1992) :Dara Jensen (1996-2003) :Ric Lansing (2004) :Alexis Davis (2006) :Job Eliminated (2006-2009) Police personnel Current personnel of the Port Charles Police department ;Current Chief of Police and Police Commissioner :Police Commissioner Kyle Sloane (Jan 2015-present) ;Former Chief of Police and Police Commissioner :Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio (January 1983-December 1985) :Co-Chief of Police Anna Devane (December 1985-December 1986) :Co-Chief of Police Burt Ramsey (December 1985-December 1986) :Chief of Police Anna Devane (December 1986-May 1987) :Chief of Police Guy Lewis (June 1987-July 1992) :Police Commissioner Robert Scorpio (February 1988-February 1992) :Acting Police Commissioner Anna Devane (January 1990; during Robert's tenure) :Acting Police Commissioner Guy Lewis (May–August 1991, during Robert's tenure) :Police Commissioner Sean Donely (February 1992-March 1995) :Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio (May 1996-June 2012) :Police Commissioner Anna Devane (July 2012-Jan 2015) ;Current Other Personnel :Detective Dante Falconeri (2010-) :Detective Nathan West (2014-) ;Former Other Personnel :Captain Patterson (1963-1974) :Captain Wendell (1974-1979) :Police Captain Burt Ramsey (1979-1986) :Detective Marcus Taggert (1996-2003) :Detective Joe Kelly :Detective Frisco Jones :Detective Andy Garcia :Detective Andy Capelli (2001-2004) :Detective Lucky Spencer (2003-2011) :Officer Byron Murphy (2004-2005) :Dr. Steven Webber (physician specializing in forensic medicine, 2004-2005) :Detective Jesse Beaudry (2005-2006) :Detective Cruz Rodriguez (2005-2008) :Intern Sam McCall (2006) :Detective David Harper (2007-2008) :Police Cadet Cooper Barrett (2007-2008) :Special Prosecutor Scott Baldwin (2007-2008) :Lieutenant/Detective Ronnie Dimestico (2010-2012) :Officer Delores Padilla (2011-2012) :Dr. Ewen Keenan (psychological profiler, 2012) :Lulu Spencer-Falconeri (evidence room file clerk, 2012) :Detective John McBain (2012-2013) Hospital Personal Current personnel of General Hospital ;Current Chief of Staff :Dr. Liesl Obrecht, Chief of Staff (2014-present) ;Former Chief of Staff :Dr. Bryant Nemer (1966-1971) :Dr. Anderson Valey (1971-1976) :Dr. Steve Hardy (1976-1996) :Dr. Alan Quartermaine (1996-1998) :Dr. Monica Quartermaine (1998-1999) :Dr. Alan Quartermaine (1999-2007) :Dr. Russell Ford (2007-2008) :Dr. Patrick Drake (2008; interim) :Dr. Monica Quartermaine (2008-2009) :Dr. Patrick Drake (2009; interim during Monica's tenure) :Dr. Steve Webber (2009-2011) :Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake (2011) :Dr. Monica Quartermaine (2011-2013) ;Current Assistant Chiefs of Staff :Position eliminated (1991-present) ;Former Assistant Chiefs of Staff :Dr. Perry Masil (1966-1970) :Dr. Wendel Eltoz (1970-1975) :Dr. Buzz Stryker (1985-1987) :Dr. Monica Quartermaine (1987-1988) :Dr. Alan Quartermaine (1988-1990) :Dr. Tom Hardy (1990-1991) ;Current Chief of Internal Medicine :Position eliminated (1976-present) ;Former Chief of Internal Medicine :Dr. Steve Hardy (1963 - 1976) ;Current Doctors :Dr. Patrick Drake, (Chief of Neurology, neurosurgeon) :Dr. Silas Clay, (Head of Oncology, oncologist) :Dr. Lucas Jones, (medical intern) :Dr. Kevin Collins, (psychiatrist) :Dr. Lak Rashi, (Senior ER resident) :Dr. Maruchi, (neurosurgeon) :Dr. Ravi Singh, :Dr. Bentley, :Dr. Linda Chu-, (obstetrician, gynecologist) ;Former Doctors :Dr. Rachel Adair, (pediatrician, former; deceased) :Dr. Andy Archer, (anesthesiologist, former) :Dr. Gail Baldwin, (psychiatrist, former) :Dr. Tom Baldwin, (cardiologist, former) :Dr. Saira Batra, (doctor specializing in Holistic health, former) :Dr. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, (intern, former; deceased) :Dr. Phil Brewer, (cardiologist, former) :Dr. Ellen Burgess, (former) :Dr. Ryan Chamberlain, (pediatrician, former; deceased) :Dr. Yank Se Chung, (former) :Dr. Mark Dante, (former) :Dr. Ian Devlin, (former) :Dr. Pierce Dorman, (surgeon, former) :Dr. Noah Drake, (neurosurgeon, former) :Dr. Irma Foster, (head of psychiatry, former) :Dr. Dan Garrett, (former) :Dr. Simone Hardy, (pediatrician, former) :Dr. Steve Hardy, (internist, former; deceased) :Dr. Tom Hardy, (psychiatrist, former) :Dr. James Hobart, (former) :Dr. Matt Hunter, (neurosurgeon, former) :Dr. Terrell Jackson, (pediatric surgeon, former) :Dr. Tony Jones, (neurosurgeon, former; deceased) :Dr. Kyle Julian, (intern, former) :Dr. Leo Julian, (cardiac surgeon, former) :Dr. Ewen Keenan, (psychiatrist, former; deceased) :Dr. Eve Lambert, (physician, former; deceased) :Dr. Kelly Lee, (OB/GYN, former) :Dr. Cameron Lewis, (psychiatrist, former; deceased) :Dr. Meadows (obstetrician, former) :Dr. Lisa Niles, (orthopedic surgeon, former; deceased) :Dr. Kevin O'Connor, (former) :Dr. Patrick O'Connor, (former) :Dr. Henry Pinkham, (former) :Dr. John Prentice, (OB/GYN, former) :Dr. Alan Quartermaine, (general practitioner, former; deceased) :Dr. Monica Quartermaine, (cardiac surgeon, former) :Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, (neuropathologist, former) :Dr. Claire Simpson, (intern, former) :Dr. Ravi Singh, (oncologist, former) :Dr. Buzz Stryker, (former) :Dr. Peter Taylor, (psychiatrist, former) :Dr. Asher Thomas, (psychiatrist, former) :Dr. Ian Thornhart, (former) :Dr. Maya Ward, (intern, former) :Dr. Jeff Webber, (physician, former) :Dr. Lesley Webber, (cardiologist, former) :Dr. Rick Webber, (surgeon, former; deceased) :Dr. Sarah Webber, (intern, former) :Dr. Steve Webber, (pediatrician, surgeon, former) :Dr. Britt Westbourne, (obstetrician, gynecologist, former) :Dr. Karen Wexler, (physician, former; deceased) :Dr. Lainey Winters, (psychiatrist, former) :Dr. Maggie Wurth, (pediatrician, former; deceased) ;Current Head Nurses :RN. Epiphany Johnson, Head Nurse (2006-present) ;Current Nurses :RN. Elizabeth Webber, (surgical nurse) :RN. Felix DuBois, (nurse) :RN. Sabrina Santiago, (nurse) :RN. Penny, (nurse) :RN. Erica, :RN. Joyce, (pediatric nurse) ;Former Head Nurses :RN. Lucille Weeks (1963-1976) :RN. Audrey Hardy (1976-2006) ;Former Nurses :RN. Melissa Bedford, (nurse, former) :RN. Meg Bentley, (nurse, former) :RN. Jessie Brewer, (nurse, former) :RN. Betsy Chilson, (nurse, former) :RN. Judy Clampett, (nurse, former) :RN. Jolene Crowell, (student nurse, former) :RN. Nadine Crowell, (nurse, former) :RN. Jane Dawson, (nurse, former) :RN. Iris Fairchild, (nurse, former) :RN. Audrey Hardy, (nurse, former) :RN. Camillia McKay, (nurse, former) :RN. Augusta McLeod, (nurse, former) :RN. Leyla Mir, (nurse, former; deceased) :RN. Sharon Pinkham, (nurse, former) :RN. Bobbie Spencer, (surgical nurse, former) :RN. Diana Taylor, (nurse, former) :RN. Regina Thompson, (nurse, former) :RN. Amy Vining, (nurse, former; deceased) :RN. Dawn Winthrop, (student nurse, former; deceased) ;Lab Technicians :Brad Cooper, lab manager, phlebotomist ;Former Lab Technicians :Ellie Trout, (lab tech, former) ;Current Other personnel :Scott Baldwin, (board member) :Nikolas Cassadine, (CEO, former; board member) :Travis Harmon, physical therapist :Jasper Jacks, (board member) :Tracy Quartermaine, (board member) ;Former Other personnel :Sage Alcazar, (candy striper, former; deceased) :Amanda Barrington, (board member, former; deceased) :Carly Benson, (physical therapist, former) :Florence Campbell, (administrator, former) :Stefan Cassadine, (CEO, former; deceased) :Howie Dawson, (administrator, former) :Toussaint Dubois, (orderly, former) :Franco, (art therapist, former) :Georgie Jones, (candy striper, former; deceased) :Maxie Jones, (candy striper, former) :Cassius Kibideaux, (orderly, former) :Miguel Morez, (orderly, former) :Edward Quartermaine, (board member, former; deceased) :Tracy Quartermaine, (director of the General Hospital Charitable Endowment, former) :Dan Rooney, (administrator, former) :Rebecca Shaw, (x-ray technician, former) :Iris Sneed, (administrator, former) :Keesha Ward, (worked in the Social Work Department, former) Related non-fictional locations *'Bensonhurst, Brooklyn, New York' — home neighborhood of Sonny Corinthos, Lois Cerullo, Brook Lynn Ashton, Connie Falconeri, Olivia Falconeri and Dante Falconeri. *'New York, New York' — home of Ryan's Hope and The City and Delores Padilla and the former home of Tracy Quartermaine and the former home Trevor Lansing. *'Rome, Italy' — home of Brenda Barrett and her son, Alec. *'Lake Como, Lombardy, Italy' — home of Dr. Lesley Webber and Spencer Cassadine. *'Philadelphia, Pennsylvania' — home of Maya Ward. *'Seattle, Washington' — home of Bobbie Spencer, Lucas Jones, Noah Drake. *'Australia' — home of Jasper Jacks and Jane Jacks. *'Los Angeles, California' — home of Dillon Quartermaine and Ric Lansing. *'South America' — home of Jake Meyer and Juan Santiago. *'Paris, France' — home of Serena Baldwin, Christina Baldwin, Ned Ashton, Rebecca Shaw. *'Lucerne, Switzerland' — home of Holly Sutton Scorpio. *'Northern California' — home of Dr. Sarah Webber. *'Portland, Oregon' — home of Marcus Taggert. *'Savannah, Georgia' — home of Paul Hornsby, Paul Hornsby Jr., Susan Hornsby, Sly Eckert and Jenny Eckert. *'London, England' — home of Larry Ashton, Tiffany Hill Donely, Lois Cerullo and Grant Putnam, Anna Devane. *'San Francisco, California' — home of Jagger Cates. *'Nebraska' — home of Lorena Sharpe Barrington. *'New Jersey' — home of Janine Matthews. *'County Kerry, Ireland' — home of Sean Donely and Anna Donely. *'Middletown, Connecticut' — home of Kristina Davis. *'Asia' — home of Jeff Webber. *'Albany, New York' — home of Joe Kelly. *'Africa' — home of Thomas Hardy Sr.. *'Memphis, Tennessee' — home of Steve Webber. *'Alaska' — home of Claire Walsh *'Greece' — home of Domenica Zacchara Related fictional locations *'Corinth, Pennsylvania' — home of Loving. *'Greenfield' — an outlying county in Port Charles. *'Llanview, Pennsylvania' — setting of One Life to Live; former home town of Skye Chandler, Starr Manning, and John McBain. *'Pine Barrens' — a heavily forested township outside Port Charles. The body of Claudia Zacchara was buried there. *'Asian Quarter ' — *'Pine Valley, Pennsylvania' — setting of All My Children; home town of Skye Chandler and former home town of Anna Devane. *'Cassadine Island, Greece' — home of Cassadine Family and Cassadine Compound. References Notes Bibliography External links * General Hospital Top Ten Catastrophes * SoapZone The Eighties * SoapZone The Nineties Category:Fictional populated places in New York Category:Fictional hospitals Category:General Hospital